The Journey of a Pokemon Ranger
by Sonikku0691
Summary: A story on how Jay becomes a Pokemon Ranger. This will be told on his point of view.


My name's Jay. I live with three siblings and my parents in a region called Kanto. We live in a small town called Pallet Town. My parents usually go to their work a bit far away from Pallet Town so we usually have to take care one another.

Ever since my twin brother MJ went to Hoenn to start his very own adventure after my middle sister Nina became the Johto Champion then returned shortly to help Prof. Oak with lab work along with Tracey Sketchit and my little sister Guia went to this new region. Sinnoh I think. I'm the only one in the family staying at home. Well… I'm not alone anyway.

We have an eevee. She's heterochromatic. She has brown on her left eye and blue on her right. Her egg hatched when Guia was born. Anyway… Eevee's a very good watchdog. However… she hates fighting and she'll only do it if needed. A pacifist in what you guys call it. Me and my siblings trained her well. When I take Eevee for a walk, people may said that my eevee needs to evolve because she's ready. Eevee doesn't want to evolve so I gave her the everstone under her collar.

It was Monday. My parents went to work as usual and Nina went to Prof. Oak to help. All I did was watching TV and played videogames. Well, life's pretty boring. I've got nothing to do.

Then I saw Eevee with a worry look and I try to make her feel happy. Then after that, she gives me a newspaper to read. Aww man, do I have to…? I started reading it. Every single article until… this caught my attention.

A Pokémon Ranger…? I never seen any in Kanto before. Nina hasn't seen one of them in Johto as well. I haven't got any contact about the Pokémon Ranger from MJ or Guia. Maybe I'll be the first to be a Pokémon Ranger in Kanto ever.

I saw Eevee wagging her tail. She seems pretty happy when she saw me smiled. It's final! I'm gonna be the first in all of Pallet Town, Kanto to be a Pokémon Ranger!

I started writing letters to Spenser from Ringtown, Fiore to be a Ranger. I send them by Pidgey Mail. I'm lucky that there's a trainer and a pidgeot that can travel far away, and told me it's free. Wow.

Three weeks past, I haven't got a response. Maybe I need to write about the importance of Pokémon, despite of me not liking them. I started to write the letter. I suddenly feel this warm feeling for telling the good things about Pokémon. I send my letter again.

Two weeks passed, nothing. Why am I so excited to be a Ranger? It feels so weird. I'm a Sonic the Hedgehog Fan. Well, it's me. When Sunday came by, I've got a package from Spenser. I opened it. Inside was a letter, a ferry ticket and the uniform of the Ringtown Ranger. I grabbed the letter and read it.

**You have the qualifications of a Pokémon Ranger,**

**When I first read your previous letters, they seem pretty good, but it lacks something. When I read your new letter, you are now a Ranger. You told me the importance of Pokémon. You are also honest that you are not a big fan of Pokémon that much. I understand that.**

**I really want to meet you James, or Jay if most of your friends call you that. I want to see if you are worth of being a Ranger. Inside besides the letter is a ferry ticket to Fall City and the ranger uniform of Ringtown. Please wear and wait for me. With it, I could see you easily. I'll be seeing you next Sunday.**

**Best Regards,**

**Spenser**

**Ringtown Ranger Leader**

**P.S: I thank you for giving me your clothe size. I gave you a slightly bigger size so you could move freely.**

I look at the uniform. Pretty cool… and it smells too new. Yuck! When I told mom, dad and Nina, they congratulated me. I was flattered a bit. Then I blushed. I told the three to keep it a secret. I don't wanna tell it to Guia and MJ yet. The next day, I washed my uniform so the smell of "new" would be gone. Eevee looked at me with a smile on her face. By the afternoon, the phone was ringing. I picked it up. MJ was on the phone. I turned the webcam on. We had our usual talk as always. I told him that everything's fine and boring. We hung up ten minutes later.

It was an early Sunday. I took a bath and dressed up to my Ranger uniform. I packed up a few clothes in my backpack, a first-aid kit for people and pokémon bought by my mom, and the money I saved for something else. I grabbed my ferry ticket to Fiore then went downstairs. I filled Eevee's food and water plate then left. When I went outside, I saw the Pidgeot Trainer and she offered me a ride to Vermilion City. She said I'm her best costumer. I really need to repay her, but she said no need. Smiles are her only money.

She dropped me off then left. We exchange our good-byes then she and her bird flew off. By the dock, I showed the sailor my ticket and went to my ferry. When I aboard the ferry, there are only the sailors and few pokémon. I'm WAY too early. At least I can have a tour around. As I was walking, I saw a silhouette of a pokémon. I never see it, but it vanished when I saw it. Pretty weird… I continued exploring. Man! Why do I have to be so early?! I explored the ferry over twenty times. Finally, I sat on the folding chair. I felt a bit sleepy then went to sleep right away.

It feels like seven hours have passed, but it was around two hours. I woke up then I saw people aboard. Looks like ferry's about to leave soon. I got up then I start exploring again. By the corridor, I saw the same silhouette again. I was getting a little curious about it. I didn't bother however. It got away again. I start to yawn. Sleepy again? Come on! I already took a nap! I shook my head to get the sleepiness away. As I was walking, few of the kids asked me if I'm a Pokémon Ranger. I replied to them that I'm just a rookie and I don't have the capture stylus. Kids these days…

Twenty minutes later, I heard a sudden crash. It's coming from the kitchen. I went inside and I saw two chefs and butlers trying to catch the silhouette. I saw a fast blur. What was that? It couldn't be Sonic… The silhouette stops then I can finally see the pokémon. It bears a resemblance to pichu and pikachu. Its body is cream and it has blue accents to it. I can see minus signs on its cheeks and tail. Plus, this little guy's fur is slightly spiky on the head. I think I saw this pokémon before… Ah! This is the Cheering Pokémon, Minun. MJ showed me the picture of it. The little guy was pretty scared. It used thunder wave on the four then jumped on me. I held it in my arms. Those four are very angry at me. Dude! I don't even own this pokémon! I have to help the four clean up the kitchen as an apology. After that, I bring the minun out then placed him on the floor board. I have to look for its owner. I start to look and asked the people about the minun. Apparently, none of the people aboard own this minun. I slumped on the folding chair then looked at the electric pokémon. It just look at me awkwardly.

Suddenly, it went closer then rubbed my leg. This is so weird that this pokémon likes me. I said to the minun to leave, but it just ignored me. This is one stubborn pokémon. I suddenly gave up then I picked up the little guy. I said to speak for a while. It barked its name. MJ said if I listen to their voices correctly, I can determine if it's a boy or girl. This minun is a boy. Before giving him a name, I have to examine him more. I let him explore a while. He's pretty fast and a bit acrobatic. When he's by the edge of the ferry, he stops. I approached him. Looks like to me that he hates water much. I picked him up then he felt relaxed. "It's official." I said, "I'll name you Sonic." Minun barked happily.

I can see the vegetation of Fiore. I'm almost there. Sonic seems really happy that we're close to land soon. An hour passed, we arrived at Fall City Harbor. I got out of the ferry first then I gently put Sonic down. We explored a bit around the ferry then I saw someone from a distance. It's Spenser! I approached him then we exchange our greetings. "You must be Jay." He said, "Glad to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too sir." I said happily. Then he saw Sonic approaching me. "Is that your Minun?" He asked. "Yes sir." I answered happily. "His name's Sonic." "My, you can determine its gender too." He said with surprised. I explained to him about how I can determine it. "Your twin seems pretty good with the gender differences." He laughed. Then he gave me the capture styler. I examine it a bit then placed it on my belt.

Suddenly, we heard people screaming. We followed the source of the screams then we saw a Houndoom in a rampage. I acted quickly before Spenser would give me orders. "Sonic! Use discharge!" I shouted. A stream of electricity came out from his cheeks then it left the angry houndoom paralyzed. I grabbed my styler out then aimed it carefully at the houndoom. "Capture on!" I shouted. The styler shoots the capture disc then I start to control it. I spun the disc around then it returned back to the styler. "Capture complete!" I shouted. Sonic clapped his hands, or paws. I approached the houndoom then examined it. It growls a bit at me. I looked into her eyes. She calmed down a bit. I looked at her back. She got a nasty scratch. I grabbed the Pokémon first-aid kit then I treated her wounds. I placed the kit back then she licked my face. Gross. Then I released her.

I turned around then saw Spenser. His face tells me shocked and amazed. "That was absolutely marvelous!" He said, "You're one quick learner." "Umm, thanks…" I said nervously. Sonic mimicked me. "No need for a test, you saved the people from a rampaging houndoom AND treated the injuries." He said. He grabbed out a certificate and handed it to me. "I hereby giving you this certificate of an official Pokémon Ranger." He announced proudly, "Congratulations James L. Longasa." I placed it on my bag. "Thank you sir." I said awkwardly. "We must go to Ringtown." He said. He looked at the sky. "Fearow! Take us to Ringtown!" He shouted. Fearow appeared from the clouds. Sonic grabbed on to my leg. Fearow descended slowly. "Hold on Jay." Spenser said. We climbed on fearow's back then I hold on Spenser's torso. "Fearow! To Ringtown!" He shouted. The Beak Pokémon heard his master's command then lifts us off the ground.

Thirty minutes later, we arrived at the Ringtown Ranger Base. We got off fearow then we went in. This is amazing… "You like it do you?" Spenser asked. I just nod. Sonic mimicked as well. "Tomorrow, you job as a Pokémon Ranger will begin." He said, "For now, you explore around Ringtown." I followed his order then I left the base.

Outside, I saw two other rangers. A girl has a plusle, MJ showed me the picture of one, and a boy who has a minun like me. Sonic starts to run toward the two and I followed. The two rangers saw Sonic then me. "Look, another ranger." Said the girl. "I think that's the rookie." Said the boy. Sonic stopped then the plusle and minun start to play with him. I approached the two. "You must be the rookie." Said the girl, "I'm Solana." "I'm Lunick!" Said the boy. "We're both rookies too." They said in harmony. "I'm Jay." I said. My friendship with them sparked instantly like Sonic's with Plusle and Minun. We all explored Ringtown together.

By the time we arrived back in the base, Solana showed me most of the rangers in here while Lunick showed the rooms. That night, we headed to our rooms. We exchange our good nights then went inside to our room. I placed my bag down beside the bed then lie down. Sonic jumped on bed to sleep beside me. "Night Sonic." I whispered. He barked his name then we drifted to dreamland.

My journey as a Pokémon Ranger starts…right now…


End file.
